I Love You, Will You Love Me Too
by NinjaWriter09
Summary: This is story is about Raph talking about his feelings for a human girl. His emotions get a bit sensitive. And its a one shot of love.


**A/N: Okay, this is Raph's point of view of his feelings. I created a new Fan fic account because I only wanted this one to be a Ninja Turtle's thing only. So if you read, Life As A Human Being. I am the creator of that. I'm known as DarknessDN. That account is only going to be for Anime. Yeah... I don't know. I felt like having seperate accounts for certain things. Hope you enjoy the story.**

**Disclamier: I do not own TMNT, but I do own Alyssa. I created her myself.**

* * *

**I Love You, Will You Love Me Too**

Guilty pleasures are a one kind of thing. I remember one time I wanted to touch Alyssa's boob. Ya know, just a little squeeze. To touch that soft round breast. But I know I couldn't have her. We would practice training together. And from that moment, I just wanted her to pin me down more and more. She was light as a feather. Especially when I would pick her up. We would glare into each others eyes, until she looked away from her cheeks turning pink. Made me wondered if she felt the same way I did for her. I'm practially in love with her. But if the others knew. A big fight would break out.

I think Casey has a better chance getting with her then I do. After all, I am only a green turtle. What could she possibly want with me? What could she possibly with me? I mean, I have to stay in the shadows all freakin day! What fun is that? I love being a turtle and all. But to fall in love... Would be nice. Donny has been working on some chemical of some sort. Some type of chemical that'll make us human. Maybe I'll have a chance with her after all. Her eyes sparkle when you look into them. When the wind blows, her long beautiful hair sways with it perfectly. And her smile is priceless. The dimple on the left side of her face is cute.

She deserves better than a hot-head. Leo would probably make a better boyfriend then me. But Casey did change when he met April. Perhaps my attitude would change as well. What am I saying? I love this girl! I'd do anything to make her mine. And to make her smile. I must really be lost in thought right now. Sitting on the roof tops, staring at the sky. I never do this really. Unless, I'm looking for a fight.

"Raph?"

I heard my name being called. It sounded like the love of my life. But it was only Donny.

"Yeah what?" I said.

"Me and Alyssa finished the chemical. Care to try it?"

I sighed heavily, "Yeah, sure."

Donny injected the chemical into me. It made me feel a bit dizzy. My head started to spin. Next thing you know it. I completely knock out. Few hours past by. I woke up from what had knocked me out. I still felt dizzy. Once I rubbed my eyes. Alyssa was right in front of me. I felt like I had no space to myself. Kind of liked it.

"Um... Yes?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

She blushed and giggled then held up a mirror to my face.

"I'm... human?" I was surprised.

Alyssa only smiled at me and took off in a hurry. I stood up from the couch and the blanket that covered me, fell off. I was naked. I felt a bit embarassed. Maybe thats why Alyssa was blushing to where she hurried off so quickly. I stared at myself in the bathroom, looking in the mirror. I just couldn't believe I was human! I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?!" I yelled.

"It's me! Casey!" I heard from the other end of the door.

"Come in!" I yelled back.

When Casey opened the door. He literally freaked.

"Geez, can't you put some clothes on?!" Casey yelled.

"I would, if I had any. Ya bone head." I said.

"Oh, thats right. Here." Casey handed me a box of clothes. They fitted perfectly.

"What are you gonna do now that your human?" Casey asked.

"Look for Alyssa. So I can take her out." I said and hurried off past him.

"Look for Alyssa?"

When I went onto the roof tops, my heart skipped a beat. I know it did. There standing on the roof tops, all by herself, Alyssa. My mouth nearly dropped. I've never seen her beautiful like this before.

"Alyssa?"

I got no response from her.

"Alyssa? What are you doing up here alone?" I asked. Still there was no response.

Her head was down. Something wasn't right. I felt a bit uneasy. What was I suppose to do? I never really knew what to do. I touched her shoulder, and gently pulled her towards my way.

"Hey, what's wrong?"! I decided to shout. Just in case she didn't hear my. Alyssa still didn't answer me. I decided to lift her face up with my finger. For once, a smile did not show. Not knowing what to do. I pulled her into my arms.

"Something... wrong?" I asked again. Still no replyment. Her heard just sunk into my chest. I held her closer and pulled her into a tight hug. Until she tried to squeeze out of my grasp. A signal of, _'Not to tight, ya hot-head'._

With no replyment from her still. I decided not to say anything for awhile. I felt a few tears slip from her eyes. So I decided to say something one last time.

"I Love You."

My heart went into a fast pounding. Alyssa looked up really fast. Eyes full of tears. A half smile showed. And she huddled closer to me. She hugged me tighter too. In a soft low voice I heard,

"I Love You, too."

Could this be for real? Does she really love me? I never felt so happy in my life. A moment for me to remember forever. Finally she was mine. The sunset outside was very beautiful. I didn't want this moment to end. Until I heard a familiar voice.

"Raph! Wake up! You've been out for a long time! I guess, the chemical needs to be worked on still." Donny yelled. Waking me up.

I guess it was only a dream. All along a dream. I punched Donny and headed off to my room. Until Alyssa screamed from outside. I ran as fast as I could. Just to see Mikey chasing her with a doll. That brother of mine. I threw a shuriken that pinned the doll some where on a pipe. But one day, Alyssa will know how I feel about her. She will be mine.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that was a story about Raph being in love with Alyssa. Let me know what you thought about it.**


End file.
